¿Diferentes?
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Y por eso no le importa nada, ni siquiera que Ron la observe con los ojos abiertos como platos desde la ventana de la biblioteca, ni que Harry haya escupido el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo antes de que ella se zambulliera.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K. James Potter (aunque no aparesca ni por asomo en este fic) sólo me pertenece en mis sueños y cuando es mi cumpleaños :3 Pero esa, es otra historia.

El fic es para Vrydeus, espero que te guste :3

* * *

Son _diferentes_, se complementan, Luna siempre está allí para hacer que ella viaje por el espacio, nade entre las estrellas, evalue las diferentes posibilidades y vea el mundo más allá de lo que captan sus ojos. Aquella muchacha de cabello rubio que siempre parece estar en la séptima nube e impávida de lo que acontece a su alrededor, le hace soñar y no conformarse con lo justo y necesario. La levanta y la motiva a fantasear, a intentar cualquier cosa _sin importar lo tonta que sea_ para luego no tener que reflexionar en el _si hubiese _pasado u hecho esto. Es el flotador que le ayuda a no ser engullida por el océano de conflictos y obligaciones que le trae la vida. Luna es esperanza, es inocencia pura y es fe.

También es brillante, porque entre lo que todos suponen que son sólo disparates, Hermione divisa una que otra verdad u realidad insólita. Sabe que la mente de su "amiga" es un río que fluye, lleno de agua hasta el tope que aguarda por regar las plantas_ sin que ellas se lo pidan_ y saciar la sed de los animales.

Al mismo tiempo es relativamente excéntrica, depende de cual sea tu concepto de algo excéntrico. La verdad es que a la Gryffindor en el fondo le gusta que la Ravenclaw sea así, la envidia y admira por ello. Pues la muchacha de ojos hipnotizantes no teme ser ella misma ni sacar sus trapos a la luz, le importa un comino lo que el resto del mundo piense y diga. Siempre está con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y andando de a saltitos, como si fuese Caperucita Roja y estuviese en medio del bosque paseando para ir a la casa de la abuelita.

Es valiente, es jodidamente valiente. Hermione admite que ella misma se habría vuelto loca si hubiese estado en una celda de la mansión de los Malfoy durante más de un mes y siendo torturada prácticamente día si y día también.

Luna es una muchacha única que siempre parece estar sumida en su propio mundo y ajena a todo lo que acontece a su alrededor. Una muchacha que cree ciegamente.

Es una niña que le recuerda a Hermione a la niñita que esconde en su interior, esa que es semejante a Luna, que todavía cree en la bondad y en las fantasías. Esa pequeña que aún cree que Peter Pan exsiste, que le hace una carta a Santa Claus cada año _por más que sepa que sus padres son quienes le compran los regalos _y que duerme con "Puffy" el osito de peluche que le regalaron cuando tenía cuatro años.

En realidad y a fin de cuentas ellas no son tan diferentes, salvo que una tiene el valor de demostrarlo y la otra opta por ocultarlo como su pequeño y privado secreto.

Hermione por lo general prefiere resguardarlo en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero hoy ya está cansada, harta de fingir y comportarse como la niñita correcta y perfecta. Por eso, entre mucho otros motivos, se descalza sin importarle nada y corre libre por los terrenos hasta llegar al lago y zabullirse en el. Allí Luna le aguarda sonriente, dándole la bienvenida. Y es porque está con ella, sólo con ella, no con Ron , no con Harry, no con Ginny, con _ella, _que a Hermione le importa un gorro lo que pueda decir la gente y las miradas reprobatorias que le dirigen los profesores. Y eso se siente bien, ser ella misma aunque sea por unos momentos se siente _jodidamente _bien. Por eso sonríe inocente a pesar de que la profesora McGonagall la mire con la ceja levantada hasta niveles insospechados desde la orilla contraria al lago.

Al menos por ese día quiere ser la otra Hermione, la que piensa que Peter Pan es el mejor cuento que jamás se pudo haber inventado, que las tabletas de chocolate son lo mejor que hay en este mundo y que la señora Norris se merece _en verdad_ una buena patada en sus partes traseras.

Y por eso no le importa nada, ni siquiera que Ron la observe con los ojos abiertos como platos desde la ventana de la biblioteca, ni que Harry haya escupido el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo antes de que ella se zambulliera.

Porque hoy simplemente no le importa nada, quiere sumirse en su mundo, en realidad, en el de ella y en el de Luna.

* * *

Bueno, generalmente la Hermione que vemos es la que se suprime de hacer cosas que quiere hacer por las reglas, y que sólo las rompe cuando lo necesita, la situación le parece injusta, o simplemente, no da más. También se intenta mostrar fuerte, imperturable, por eso siempre a Harry le impresiona verle llorar (aunque también puede ser que Harry no es muy despibalado que digamos) . Esta es la Hermione que se muestra tal como es, la que no teme ser ella misma, la que golpeó a Draco, discutió con Trelawney y sugirío la poción multijugos.

No sé si Hermione e habrá quedado muy OoC, es que entre que no me gusta mucho el personaje y creo que no lo utilizé nunca para un fic...

Bueno, esto pasa después del séptimo libro, porque para mi ellos junto a los otros estudiantes debieron regresar al castillo para poder terminar el colegio. Así que allí están todos juntitos :3

No es lo mejor del mundo, pero es lo que me salió. Ojalá te haya_ minimamente _gustado Vrydeus.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
